leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Exiton
Answer You could edit it again and only add the summary, and a space or something. But don't woory if you didn't add a summary, the log change will tell us what you changed. Also, thanks for contributing to our more unpopular articles. Sam 3010 01:22, February 23, 2011 (UTC) :Agreed, nice work on the Item's history. UberTri125 ("Buckle Up!") 23:45, February 25, 2011 (UTC) About the Talk Page. It would be easier right now to write a blog. Just copy + paste the same info. We will be working on a way to communicate better as a group soon. Sam 3010 03:42, February 23, 2011 (UTC) Keep doing the Item Patch Histories. I don't have time yet to check it, but you are doing it great, so it is not a priority right now to check them. Awesome Work. Sam 3010 03:00, February 27, 2011 (UTC) Add the Category if you don't think the PAtch Histories are complete. If they are complete and lack formatting, then add the formatting. Sam 3010 12:18, February 28, 2011 (UTC) Item Catgories You create a category like you would a normal page. But with its own namespace, "Category:Armor Reduction". I want these Categories: Armor Penetration, Armor REduction, Magic Penetration, Magic Reduction. You add the categories to the pages after you have created the category page. You add the categories to the category pages like you would add it to a normal page. Sam 3010 23:07, February 28, 2011 (UTC) :Add the "-Items", sorry for not reading it well. And no, I like being asked stuff. It also shows initiative from your part. Sam 3010 02:05, March 1, 2011 (UTC) Item History Formatting Hi. I noticed your item history formatting page and wanted to point you to Formatting Guide that I've already made. --AntiZig (talk, ) 20:53, March 16, 2011 (UTC) :Also, remember you can check past versions of an item page by checking its page history, there you can compare older entries to find out the old recipes of items. Sam 3010 21:50, March 16, 2011 (UTC) ::I never thought about that but that's a good idea. There are several items where I don't know what the original recipes are. Since i'm going backwards through the patch histories i figured they would eventually turn up but a lot of the "item added" entries i'm seeing don't have this information. Exiton 21:58, March 16, 2011 (UTC) Re: Comments in need of moderation It's been taken care of, thank you for pointing this out = ) ♥NeonSpotlight♥ 21:13, March 19, 2011 (UTC) Aura Hey how are you? I am puzzled whether Shuelia's Rev. should be an aura item or not. I mean the aura is an "item-active" but isn't it still considered an aura? Please let me know whenever! Technology Wizard 23:26, March 19, 2011 (UTC) Oh ok I will talk to Sam about the definition of aura. But I can definetely see why you wouldn't see it as an aura item thought. Also about the tags, I am currently talking to NeonSpotlight about what and why we disagreed about them. And now I understand that why people would disagree with my tags since they arn't official. I just wish somebody would make a chat for the wikia similar to LoL. Lastly I was going to ask AntiZig about how you type the names of other editors, similar to the way you typed UberTri's name. How do you make it so the color matches their position in the wikia? Technology Wizard 00:20, March 20, 2011 (UTC) Ok let me try. Sam3010 is that right? And my name isn't orange.. Technology Wizard 00:38, March 20, 2011 (UTC) I'm not completely sure on how you do it. Can you type it in quotes for me please. And about my promotion, I saw the log but the profile tab is still white. Is the orange color supposed to be visible to everyone else or me too? Technology Wizard 00:55, March 20, 2011 (UTC) 02:04, March 20, 2011 (UTC) how's that ? Katarina Yeah he should sign his comments but don't worry I knew it was him. I know you wouldn't be rude like that. Technology Wizard 02:10, March 20, 2011 (UTC) My Custom Badge Hi there! Well I had an idea to have Sam 3010 to create a badge for me, but he told me to ask you and UberTri 125. My badge idea is the item version of the Champion edits badge. Like "You have made 100 item edits" "Badge!" Same thing as champions but for items. He wanted me to ask you for your permission since you have already edited soo many items. UberTri 125 already said that it was ok. Technology Wizard, A LoL Wikia Rollback Editor﻿ :Yeah the badge will be available for everyone. I was asking for your permission because Sam 3010 didn't want you to be mad since you would've gotten so many badges since you've edited so many items already. But I'll let him know that the badge is on a green light. Technology Wizard, LoL Wikia Rollback Editor : :I know this doesnt belong here but you are a giant douchebag.... You banned my IP for editing a template that is widely used for a skin whatever? I have never made such an edit. Fucking Douche 01:59, June 27, 2011 (UTC)Astraaa 01:59, June 27, 2011 (UTC) ::First off this IP is not blocked now nore has it ever been blocked. Second I don't know what you are talking about. Three is a good chance that you don't have a static IP so I blocked someone else and you ended up getting their IP. Again there is nothing i can do about that. If you create an account these kind of things can't happen. 05:49, June 27, 2011 (UTC) Bloodrazor Hi Exiton! I just wanted to let you know that Bloorazor's passive originally was not unique. Unfortunately I do not remember when they changed it tho- :/ --Zelgadis87 00:17, March 26, 2011 (UTC) :Hehe, I'm playing since the open beta, so I remember a lot of things that eventually got changed :D. The change to bloodrazors happened after V0.9.25.24 and before season 1 for sure, but unfortunately I can't be more precise than that :/. If you need help with anything, feel free to ask! --Zelgadis87 00:31, March 26, 2011 (UTC) ::Oh wow, you found it! Great job :) --Zelgadis87 01:05, March 26, 2011 (UTC) :: While I am here, I just noticed that on the same patch it states that Death fire grasp was added. In reality, it was readded in that patch after being removed for some months. Originally it dealt a % of the target's current health after every spell cast. They removed it before i started playing, so that would be before V0.9.25.24. I'll stop bothering you now, I'm off to bed! :D --Zelgadis87 01:12, March 26, 2011 (UTC) :::You have to remember that there were only 50~ rioters at that time, we didn't have all the goodies you guys are used to have ;D --Zelgadis87 10:22, March 26, 2011 (UTC) Re: Item History Scroll Box I'm sorry about the boxes, it's just that they make the history look more... official and uniform when they have the box, it just looks odd when some are in the boxes and some aren't. ♥NeonSpotlight♥ 19:13, March 26, 2011 (UTC) Scroll Boxes Wait even the scroll boxes? And either way, I'll leave it up to you. Sorry. --Technology Wizard, Rollback Editor 03:45, March 31, 2011 (UTC) Hey. I was just asking Sam. But if you do give me permission, I want you to be happy and accepting of it. Are you completely sure that I can add the boxes? --Technology Wizard, Rollback Editor 05:20, March 31, 2011 (UTC) Thank you so much! I know that I can count on you. Thanks for your support. And about 2 edits at the same time, one will go through while the other will ask you to submit it again. --Technology Wizard, Rollback Editor 05:32, March 31, 2011 (UTC) :I wanted to elaborate on the subject. It doesn't matter who is editing at the same time, the wiki considers who saved (published) first. So, if say user 1 finished editing a page and published, while user 2 was still editing, once user 2 publishes his edits, the wiki will let the user know that the page content has changed since the last time. At that point you need to pay attention because it will give you 2 edit boxes. The first one is the current page info, the bottom one is the format that you published. The wiki will only save the top box when you hit publish again, so you have to merge your changes from bottom box to top box. Hope that's not too hard to understand and explains it a bit better. --AntiZig (talk, ) 15:21, March 31, 2011 (UTC) ::Unless yer an admin/bureaucrat, then you get "edit priority" 15:23, March 31, 2011 (UTC) Ok I finished adding scroll boxes to all of the items :) --Technology Wizard, Rollback Editor 05:53, March 31, 2011 (UTC) Surprise! Hey whenever you can, please go to this link: http://leagueoflegends.wikia.com/wiki/League_of_Legends_Wiki:Request_for_Moderator/Exiton --Technology Wizard, Rollback Editor 05:12, April 1, 2011 (UTC) Congratulations! You are now an official Moderator!! I hope you enjoy your promotion! --Technology Wizard, Rollback Editor 21:57, April 2, 2011 (UTC) No problem! You really do deserve it! I am really happy for you. --Technology Wizard, Rollback Editor 22:08, April 2, 2011 (UTC) Re: Pendant of Zephiris I also never heard of this item. To answer your main question, no. List only the items that have been around since Season 1 started. "Buckle Up!" - UberTri125 (#) 15:24, April 1, 2011 (UTC) Poppy's Farming If you want to catch a game later to check out how I play my Poppy, I am ussually in the LOL wikia channel. Sam and I, or Lovely Pants and I ussually pick up games there. Asperon Thorn 20:41, April 1, 2011 (UTC) Nonsense of course I signed it :-p More Poppy I'm around if you are. . .looks like you're here but not there :-p Asperon Thorn 23:46, April 1, 2011 (UTC) Promotion --Technology Wizard, Rollback Editor 22:00, April 2, 2011 (UTC) Re: Vandalism For vandalism like this I would suggest a 2 weeks to 3 months, in this case, due to the spam and racist comments but it was only this case, 1 month. If he did this to a couple pages then 3 months. HP Values / Champion Base Statistics No problem. It was really annoying because I've been making a spreadsheet from personal interest, and it confused me when it appeared as though some champs started with more than 600HP which seemed way too powerful! But the values I edited in the Champion Base Statistics are definitely correct - they are the very recent changes to Cho's and Sion's base HP, and can be seen in recent patch notes. Since those were missed then some other values like Cho's base armor may still be incorrect but I'm not going to check those right now, maybe some other time. EnthusiasmD 22:48, April 6, 2011 (UTC) RE:Stats I would say the best place to put it is on the Trivia Section, I would say that you should add the top 5 and the bottom five of each stat at level 1 and at level 18. Be careful with wording so it looks interesting and not out of place. Sam 3010 00:35, April 7, 2011 (UTC) Removed Items Hello. Uber has cropped all of the pictures for the alpha items and we are going to sort them out if you want to help later. --Technology Wizard, Rollback Editor 00:00, April 8, 2011 (UTC) Old Item Names Hey I noticed that you changed the magic mantle to its original name so it looks better in the patch history. I was going to tell you that the negatron cloak used to be called "Elementium Wo.." I can't read the rest of the "Wo.." part but if you want to help me find the name for it that would be great! --Technology Wizard, Rollback Editor 01:05, April 9, 2011 (UTC) I'm not sure if it is the same item but I know that it is the same icon because it was in one of the links that you had posted in my blog. It could be just a recycled picture. --Technology Wizard, Rollback Editor 03:38, April 9, 2011 (UTC) Flee Champion Hello. Thank you so much for the notification! I looked at the anon's contributions and he did add that category to many champions. I wouldn't consider it to be vandalism since he wasn't adding false information or deleting useful facts, but I will notify Sam 3010. It seems that Nystus undid all of his revisions anyway. Thanks for watching and letting me know! --Technology Wizard, Rollback Editor 19:35, April 10, 2011 (UTC) good work with forums Good work on the forum modding, interesting how little post made you into a template + forum mod :D good progress. Also, sucky part I figured out while watching your edits: You couldn't name the subforum "Manual of Style Update" because the topic I made is saved in Forum:Manual of Style Update. As a matter of fact, all forum pages are saved like that Forum:Page Name. So, you end up with - can't have the same thread names in different subforums... I'll take a look if the templates the forum is working by can be modified to work by creating sub pages instead of new pages in same level. That way we can have some hierarchy in terms of pages + can have same names on topics in different places. -- 18:36, April 12, 2011 (UTC) :On that note (and yes, I am doing a bit of talk page stalking :D), we will shortly be testing (hopefully) some real forums which will be a part of this wiki. More info on that soon, since I'm not entirely sure myself :) 03:18, April 18, 2011 (UTC) Template Debate Hey Exiton! So what do you think about this? 04:49, April 19, 2011 (UTC) My project Hi Exiton, I recently finished the pilot version of my project, and since you sounded interested , please take a look here here, also you're free to add any info you think is missing. Bachoru 14:34, April 21, 2011 (UTC) Item History Formatting 2 I made a blog, let me know what your vote is. User_blog:AntiZig/Item_History_Format_2 -- 01:56, April 27, 2011 (UTC) mmm Okay, that sounds great. Just let me get 999 edits....=D thats been a long term goal >.< Demise101 >.< 07:00, April 27, 2011 (UTC) Item History Formatting Needs a finishing touch here: Forum:Item Recipe Changes -- 13:37, May 2, 2011 (UTC) : I have replied and fixed the changes. I have also updated the table with the results of the polls. One last thing to decide before the changes go live. 18:14, May 2, 2011 (UTC) Vandalism Reports Question Do you think that we should add all of the different boxes to the "Examples" section of the vandal reports? 04:07, May 22, 2011 (UTC) : Hmm I don't know, all of the mods know how they work and people reporting just need to fill in the blanks. If you where going to add each type of report you really then need to have a description of each and that get's quite large. I think it's ok the way it is. 04:12, May 22, 2011 (UTC) ::Sorry for the late response, I didn't know you were going to reply on your talk. Anyway, I agree with you. Thanks. Also, do you think that we should start using my vandal templates? 04:40, May 22, 2011 (UTC) :::I have been very busy this last couple weeks. What vandal template, the one we are using right now seems fine to me. Also i have started replying in my talk as i don't like conversations being broken up across 2 pages. 05:38, May 22, 2011 (UTC) ::::This, this, and this. Do you think they are ok? Also, new vandal report on the report list. 05:44, May 22, 2011 (UTC) :::: Wow, i have never seen this page before. I didn't even know It existed. Looks like no one has edited it since sept 09. Still i like that there is actually a place where the appropriate penalties are listed. To answer your other questions. The templates look nice but there are a few problems in my mind. ::::# Most of the time the vandal is unregistered so you would be putting it on an IP Talk page. Not sure how usefull this would be. In the rare instance an actual registered user does vandalize this could be good. ::::# I think the warning template is a bit harsh. The language is ok but it's this big box with a yellow sign. I guess it really depends on the kind of warning we are giving. Ill have to think on this for a while. Ive got to think about this for a while 05:53, May 22, 2011 (UTC) :::::Oh ok. Well I am going to edit the wiki for a little before sleeping. Be sure to cleanup the vandal reports before logging off for me :) talk to you soon. 05:57, May 22, 2011 (UTC) Activity Question Hi Exiton. I noticed that you aren't active anymore. I was wondering if you were planning on becoming active again or if I should mark you as inactive on the User Rights page. I hope you come back! =] 06:24, 9/6/2011 * I will have very little free time this semester. I still hang out on the periphery looking at posts and sometimes commenting but i really don't have time do moderate any more. 17:57, September 6, 2011 (UTC) ::Oh that's too bad :/ I liked having you here as active as before. At least stop by my talk page to say hi for me please =] 05:30, 9/7/2011 Nominations Hi! I suggest taking a look at all 4 nominations we currently have. You can find them in the community messages. See ya! =] 01:30, 9/22/2011 Multiple post bug Thanks for the notice. Yes, I did mean to post that once only and did not realize it posted six times. I will contact a mod next time it happens. Xia0s0uL 10:03, November 16, 2011 (UTC) Moderator Rights Hey Exiton. Good to see you around. I think you are a great mod, but you haven't made an edit since November, so it seemed as if you left. I completely understand what you mean about focussing on school. Don't worry, I think you'll be able to be the excellent moderator you were some day :) 03:30, 1/26/2012